Schüler Helfen Leben
Schüler Helfen Leben e. V. (kurz SHL) ist ein 1994 gegründeter Verein, der sich Bildungs-, Jugend- und Friedensarbeit auf dem Westbalkan zum Ziel gesetzt hat. In Deutschland sammelt der Verein Spenden für seine Projekte und die Deutschlandarbeit, die sich vor allem an deutsche Schüler wendet. Mit dem Sozialen Tag veranstaltet SHL mittlerweile jährlich die größte von Schülern organisierte Hilfsaktion Europas. Für ihre Arbeit wurden die engagierten Jugendlichen unter anderen mit dem Schleswig-Holsteinischen STARK-Preis und dem Westfälischen Friedenspreis geehrt. Zu den bekanntesten Unterstützern der Jugendinitiative gehören der ehemalige Bundespräsident Horst Köhler, Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel und der rheinland-pfälzische Ministerpräsident Kurt Beck. Entstehung Die Schülerinitiative entstand während der Jugoslawienkriege Anfang der 1990er Jahre. Einige deutsche Schüler des Gymnasiums an der Stadtmauer in Bad Kreuznach wollten die Situation der Jugendlichen in den Flüchtlingslagern verbessern. Die Initiative startete von Rheinland-Pfalz aus mit Hilfstransporten in den privaten PKWs der Jugendlichen. Bald kamen Spenden von Schülern aus ganz Deutschland, was die privaten Transportmöglichkeiten der Jugendlichen überstieg, so dass LKWs angemietet wurden. Als eine der wenigen Initiativen begann SHL schon während des Krieges mit Wiederaufbauhilfe. Unterstützt wurde SHL dabei unter anderem von der Deutschen Botschaft in Zagreb, welche den Jugendlichen ein Büro zur Verfügung stellte. In Bosnien und Herzegowina, Kroatien und später auch im Kosovo hat sich SHL am Wiederaufbau von mehr als 70 Schulen und Kindergärten beteiligt. Seit 2002 gibt es die gleichnamige Stiftung, die eine langfristige Absicherung der Projekte gewährleistet. Heute will die SHL Jugend-, Friedens- und Versöhnungsarbeit leisten und bemüht sich, mit verschiedenen Projekten die Bildungssituation zu verbessern. Aktivitäten und Projekte in Deutschland Der Soziale Tag Am Sozialen Tag sind Schüler aufgerufen, einen Tag die Schulbank gegen einen Platz im Berufsleben zu tauschen und ihren Lohn für die Projekte von Schüler Helfen Leben in Südosteuropa zu spenden. Der erste Soziale Tag fand 1998 in Schleswig-Holstein statt und wurde seither regelmäßig durchgeführt, erst im Zweijahrestakt, seit 2006 jährlich. In den letzten Jahren nahmen immer mehr Bundesländer an der Aktion teil. Beim letzten Sozialen Tag am 18. Juni 2009 verdienten hunderttausende Schüler in ganz Deutschland über 1,6 Millionen Euro. Nach einer Kooperation mit der Sächsischen Jugendstiftung im Jahre 2005 (Sozialer Tag nur in Sachsen) und mit Aktion Tagwerk 2006, führt SHL den Sozialen Tag seit 2007 bundesweit ohne Partner durch. Projektauswahltreffen Bei dem Projektauswahltreffen (kurz PAT) können die Schülerinnen und Schüler die Projekte, die sie am Sozialen Tag unterstützen wollen selbst wählen. Dazu kann jede angemeldete Schule zwei Delegierte entsenden, die nach Berlin fahren und dort ein Wochenende über die zu wählenden Projekte und die Projektregionen informiert werden. Als Höhepunkt wird dann das Projekt gewählt, welches von den Geldern des Sozialen Tages finanziert wird. Auf die Teilnehmer kommen dabei keinerlei Kosten zu. Information über den Balkan und die Projekte Schüler Helfen Leben veranstaltet jährlich Schultouren, bei denen engagierte Schüler über den Balkan und die Projekte von SHL in Pausenhallen und Klassenzimmern referieren. Hierbei wird vor allem auf die Situation der Jugendlichen auf dem Balkan eingegangen. Vor dem Sozialen Tag organisiert SHL zusätzlich Infostände, die über den Balkankrieg und die Projekte von SHL informieren. Die verwendeten Infomaterialien werden von Firmen gesponsert, um die Verwaltungskosten von SHL gering zu halten. Besonders interessierte Jugendliche haben die Möglichkeit, die Projekte vor Ort zu besuchen. Hierfür veranstaltet Schüler Helfen Leben zweimal jährlich so genannte "Camps". FSJ und freiwilliges Engagement Schüler Helfen Leben besteht zum größten Teil aus Schülerinnen und Schülern die sich ehrenamtlich bei SHL engagieren. Diese "Aktiven" organisieren Infostände, referieren auf Schultouren und organisieren den Sozialen Tag in ihrer Umgebung. Weiter bietet der Verein Jugendlichen die Möglichkeit ein Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr abzuleisten. Die FSJler können sich dabei aussuchen, ob sie ihren Dienst in Deutschland, Bosnien-Herzegowina, im Kosovo oder in Serbien leisten möchten. Das nur mit FSJlern besetzte Büro in Neumünster koordinieren die Aktionen von Schüler Helfen Leben und den bundesweiten Sozialen Tag. Stiftung 2002 hat der Verein Schüler Helfen Leben die erste Kinder- und Jugendstiftung Deutschlands gegründet: Die Stiftung Schüler Helfen Leben. Sie ist dafür da, um Projekte langfristig abzusichern. Dafür fließt ein Teil der Einnahmen des Sozialen Tages auch in das Stiftungskapital. Zudem betreut die Stiftung die Auslandsprojekte in Südosteuropa sowie die Freiwilligen, die im Ausland für SHL arbeiten. Projekte In Bosnien und Herzegowina Jugendbegegnungshaus & Office in Sarajevo In dem Internationalen Jugendbegegnungshaus von SHL in Sarajevo finden regelmäßig Bildungsangebote für Jugendliche aller Volksgruppen und internationale Seminare, auch mit Schülern aus Deutschland, statt. Durch die Arbeit ermöglicht SHL den Jugendlichen auch außerhalb der Schule zu lernen, fördert Eigeninitiative und hilft den Jugendlichen, ihre Zukunftspläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Gleichzeitig will SHL eine Plattform für die vorurteilsfreie Begegnung mit den Jugendlichen anderer Volksgruppen bieten. Das SHL-Office, das sich ebenfalls in Sarajevo befindet, ist eines der ersten und wichtigsten Projekte auf dem Balkan. Neben vier Festangestellten arbeiten auch zwei FSJler aus Deutschland hier. Das Büro hat entscheidend an der Bildung der ASuBiH (nationale Schülervertretungsorganisation) und ONAuBiH (Jugendmedienorganisation) mitgewirkt und koordiniert mehrere nationale und internationale Projekte. Darunter eine Kleinstförderungsprojekt (FOP), bei der besonders Jugendliche die Möglichkeit erhalten, ihre Ideen umzusetzen. Bildungsprogramm für junge Roma Gemeinsam mit dem Verein südost Europa Kultur e.V. bietet SHL in den Orten Bijeljina und Živinice Unterstützung für die Roma. Unter anderem werden Sommerschulen angeboten, in denen die Schüler Grundkenntnisse vermittelt bekommen, die ihnen den Schuleinstieg ermöglichen. Zudem bekommen sie und ihre Eltern Unterstützung beim weiteren Schulweg und es wird versucht, die Akzeptanz der Roma in ihrer Umwelt zu stärken. Tagesstätte für behinderte Kinder Die Arbeit mit behinderten Menschen steht in Bosnien - Herzegowina noch am Anfang. In Maglaj möchte SHL Kindern mit geistigen und körperlichen Behinderungen in einer Tagesstätte die Möglichkeit einer gezielten und individuellen Betreuung geben. Gleichzeitig stellt die Einrichtung für viele Jugendliche, die auf Grund ihrer Behinderung nicht die Schule besuchen können, die einzige Möglichkeit dar, Zugang zu Bildung zu erlangen. Kreative Schaffenskraft In dem Projekt "kreative Schaffenskraft" unterstützt Schüler Helfen Leben eine Tagesstätte für behinderte Kinder. Da der bosnische Staat nicht genug Geld hat um solche Einrichtungen behinderten- und kindgerecht auszustatten hat Schüler Helfen Leben Gelder bereitgestellt um das Zentrum besser auszustatten. Dabei wird vor allem Wert auf die Förderung der Kreativität der Kinder und Jugendlichen gelegt. Mit Stiften, Scheren und anderen Bastelsachen können die Kinder sich selbst kreativ beschäftigen und so mehr Selbstständigkeit erlangen. In Serbien Zentrum gegen Rechtsextremismus in Novi Sad In der zweitgrößten Stadt Serbiens, in Novi Sad, hat SHL von den Geldern des Sozialen Tages 2006 ein Jugendzentrum gegen Rechtsextremismus errichtet. In diesem Gebäude werden Veranstaltungen gegen den Rechtsextremismus, welcher noch immer ein Problem in Serbien ist, abgehalten, um den Jugendlichen eine Plattform zu geben, ihre anderen Meinungen auszudiskutieren und gegen die rechte Szene vorzugehen. Gerade in Novi Sad ist der Rechtsextremismus ein Problem. Novi Sad ist die Hauptstadt der Vojvodina, in der sehr viele Nationalitäten leben. Das Jugendzentrum heißt CK13 (Schwarzes Haus mit der Hausnummer 13) weil es von außen schwarz bemalt ist. Nur der Innenhof ist komplett in gelb gestrichen. In diesem Projekt bietet SHL jedes Jahr eine FSJ-Stelle an. Jugendzentum in Zaječar Dieses Projekt wurde nach dem Sozialen Tag 2009 begonnen. Ein heruntergekommenes, aber zentral gelegenes Haus, von der Stadt zur Verfügung gestellt, wird komplett renoviert. Nach der Instandsetzung wird ein vielfältiges Angebot an Workshops und Freizeitveranstaltungen angeboten. Das Jugendzentrum ist aber auch sonst geöffnet damit die Jugendlichen einen Ort haben, wo sie sich treffen können. Zaječar liegt im äußersten Osten Serbiens, hier gibt es ansonsten keinerlei Freizeitangebote für Jugendliche. Im Kosovo Jugendzentrum in Rahovec/Orahovac Im Kosovo hat SHL in Rahovec/Orahovac, einer durch den Kosovokrieg geteilten Stadt, ein Jugendzentrum auf der albanischen Seite gebaut und auch in der serbischen Enklave Jugendräume eingerichtet. Unter anderem fördert Schüler Helfen Leben das Bildungsangebot im Bereich von Sprach-, Mal-, Computer-, Gitarren- und Photographiekursen. Ebenfalls findet alljährlich ein multiethnisches Feriencamp statt. Der momentane Fokus besteht jedoch im Aufbau eines Karriere- und Informationszentrum, da man sich in der Erhöhung der Jugendbeschäftigung ein Ziel gesetzt hat. Die durchgeführten Aktivitäten versucht man multiethnisch durchzuführen, wobei - aufgrund dem Bevölkerungsanteil von über 90 Prozent Kosovo-Albanern und ca. 1,7 Prozent Kosovo-Serben - dies natürlicherweise nicht immer der Fall sein kann. Grenzübergreifendes Jugendprojekt in Kosovo, Serbien und Mazedonien Die Region Südserbien mit dem angrenzenden Kosovo und Nordmazedonien ist seit Jahren ein Brennpunkt ethnischer Spannungen und Auseinandersetzungen. Seit September 2007 fördert SHL ein grenzübergreifendes Jugendprojekt, das helfen soll, durch professionelle Kinder- und Jugendarbeit, zur Aussöhnung und Verständigung beizutragen. Das von SHL unterstützte und der AWO Bremerhaven in Kooperation mit verschiedenen lokalen Organisationen durchgeführte Projekt bemüht sich durch die Instandsetzung und Wiedereröffnung von zwei Jugendzentren in Bujanovac (Südserbien) und dem nur wenige Kilometer entfernten Kosovska Kamenica (Kosovo) eine Vielzahl bestehender Probleme bei Jugendlichen in der Region zu bearbeiten. Die Jugendzentren sind für Jugendliche aus allen Bevölkerungs- und ethnischen Gruppen offen, die gemischten Betreuungsteams bestehen aus Pädagogen mit serbischer und albanischer Herkunft. Dadurch wird der Austausch der Jugendlichen über ihre nationalen Identitätsgrenzen hinweg unterstützt, der im Alltag aufgrund von getrennten Schulen für Kinder unterschiedlicher Herkunft oftmals nicht möglich ist. Zum Beispiel nehmen die Jugendlichen an vom Projekt organisierten Friedenstouren teil, bei der die Strecke zwischen dem kosovarischen Kamenica und dem serbischen Bujanovac mit dem Fahrrad zurückgelegt wird. Ein erster Schritt, der Hoffnung macht, dass die Grenzen und Mauern in den Köpfen der Menschen Stück für Stück abgebaut werden können. In Mazedonien Straßensozialarbeit In Mazedoniens Hauptstadt Skopje befindet sich das größte Roma-Viertel weltweit. Die Mehrheit der Roma-Bevölkerung ist arbeitslos und lebt an oder unter der Armutsgrenze. Der Bildungsstand ist niedrig, viele Roma sind Analphabeten. Infolge dessen bleibt vor allem Kinder und Jugendlichen der Aufstieg verwehrt, sie haben oft keine Chance, am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilzunehmen. Im Rahmen von Straßensozialarbeit unterstützen die Nadez-Mitarbeiter und Schüler Helfen Leben die Betroffenen durch Informationen, Schulmaterial und Hygieneartikel, helfen bei der Schulanmeldung und anderen Formalitäten. In Albanien ' Hilfe für Kinder in Not' Das Projekt zielt darauf ab, ein öffentliches Bewusstsein für die bestehenden Probleme von Jugendlichen in der albanischen Gesellschaft zu schaffen. Es handelt sich um ein Zusammenspiel von psychosozialen, kulturellen und Ausbildungsaktivitäten, die auf das Wachstum von staatsbürgerschaftlichem Bewusstsein unter den Jugendlichen abzielen, so dass diese aktiv werden, an der öffentlichen Meinung mitwirken und ihre Apathie überwinden. Zielgruppe des Projekts sind bedürftige Jugendliche im Alter von 14 bis 22 Jahren in der albanischen Stadt Durres, die keine ordentliche Ausbildung bekommen und in Armut leben. Durch dieses Programm erhalten sie Unterstützung in ihrer persönlichen und beruflichen Entwicklung. ' Straßenkindern eine Chance!' Das Projekt soll mindestens von September 2010 bis August 2012 gefördert werden. In dieser Zeit findet zum Beispiel eine Infotour in Tirana statt. Sozialarbeiter werden mit einem Bus durch die Stadtteile Tiranas reisen, in denen viele benachteiligte Gruppen leben. Insbesondere viele Kinder und Jugendliche sind obdachlos, haben keinerlei Perspektiven und wissen kaum etwas über ihre Rechte. Die Straßensozialarbeiter sind ausgebildet, um Workshops über Arbeitsmöglichkeiten, Familienplanung, Rechte und Pflichten und über einen organisierten Alltag zu halten. Bisher trauen sich nur wenige, aktiv und sichtbar ihre Rechte und eine bessere Lebenssituation einzufordern, denn weder der Staat noch die Gesellschaft versuchen, diese Gruppen in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Zeitleiste der Initiative * 1992: Schüler des Gymnasiums an der Stadtmauer aus Bad Kreuznach fahren mit ihren privaten PKWs nach Kroatien, um Hilfsgüter direkt zu den Bedürftigen zu bringen. * 1992: 300 Schulen in Rheinland-Pfalz sammeln Hilfsgüter – der Name Schüler Helfen Leben entsteht. * 1993: „Jeder Schüler gibt 1 Mark“ in SH, es werden 767.000 € von den Schülern gespendet. Von dem Geld werden Schulen wieder aufgebaut. U.a. die Grundschule in Lipik (Kroatien). * 1994: Gründung des Vereins. * 1994–1996: Beteiligung am Wiederaufbau der Grundschule VII in Mostar. In SH werden landesweit rund 40 t Lebensmittelpakete gesammelt. Die Pakete werden von Schülern in den ostslawonischen Ort Vocin geliefert und dort an Flüchtlinge aus Bosnien verteilt. * 1994–1997: Schaffung von 500 Kindergartenplätzen in Sarajevo und notdürftige Instandsetzung der Taubstummenschule. * 1995: Schüler Helfen Leben erhält den Gustav-Heinemann-Bürgerpreis und die Theodor-Heuss-Medaille. * 1996: Erstes Deutsch-Bosnisches Sommerlager in Žuljana auf Pelješac (Dalmatinische Mittelmeerküste). * 1997: Abschluss der Wiederaufbauprojekte: Letzte Schule mit Kindergarten im bosnischen Bergland übergeben. * 1997-2000: YOUTHNet: Vernetzung von Jugendgruppen aus ganz Bosnien und darüberhinaus über Seminare und E-Mail zum gegenseitigen Austausch und zur gemeinsamen Erstellung des ersten gesamtbosnischen Jugendmagazins nepitani („Die Ungefragten“). * 1997: Verschiedene Projekte zur Versöhnungsarbeit in Bosnien und Herzegowina. * 1997: Schüler Helfen Leben erhält den Kai-Uwe von Hassel-Förderpreis. * 1998: Erster Sozialer Tag mit 35.000 Schülern. * 1999: Mit dem Geld vom Sozialen Tag 1998 wird das erste Jugendbegegnungshaus von SHL in Sarajevo gebaut. * 2000: Zweiter Sozialer Tag mit 100.000 Schülern. * 2000: Schüler Helfen Leben präsentiert sich im deutschen Pavillon auf der Expo 2000. * 2000: Schüler Helfen Leben beteiligt sich an der Organisation der ersten Jugendmesse in Bosnien-Herzegowina. * 2000: Handschlag Aktion – Große Balkan-Informationstour durch Deutschland. Deutsche Jugendliche demonstrieren mit „Handschlägen“ auf Leinentüchern ihre Solidarität mit den Jugendlichen auf dem Balkan. * 2000: „Erste Hilfe“ im Kosovo. Es werden 25 Schulen mit Unterrichtsmaterial, Heizungen, Tafeln usw. ausgestattet. * 2001: Fertigstellung des Jugendzentrums in Rahovec/Orahovec im Kosovo. * 2001: Schüler Helfen Leben erhält den STARK-Preis. * 2002: Dritter Sozialer Tag mit 210.000 Schülern. * 2002: Gründung der Stiftung Schüler Helfen Leben, um die bestehenden Projekte langfristig zu sichern. * 2002: Schüler Helfen Leben erhält den Westfälischen Friedenspreis. * 2003: Fertigstellung des Jugend und Ausbildungszentrums in Krizevici (Ostbosnien). * 2004: Vierter Sozialer Tag mit 220.000 Schülern. * 2004: Beginn der Projekte „Ökologischer Ausbildungshof in Boiu“ und „Sommerschulen für Roma Jugendliche“. * 2005: Fünfter Sozialer Tag (nur in Sachsen). * 2006: Erster bundesweiter Sozialer Tag. * 2007: Am 19.6. wurde der zweite bundesweite Soziale Tag unter der Schirmherrschaft von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler durchgeführt. * 2008: SHL erhält den Hans-Rosenthal-Ehrenpreis der Hans-Rosenthal-Stiftung * 2008: Am 8. Juli findet der Soziale Tag zum ersten Mal unter der Schirmherrschaft von Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel statt. * 2009: Schultour und Projektauswahltreffen größer denn je, trotz Wirtschaftskrise 1,6 Mio. Euro beim Sozialen Tag. Unterstützer und Schirmherren * Angela Merkel (Bundeskanzlerin und Vorsitzende der CDU) * Thomas de Maizière (Bundesminister des Innern) * Christian Wulff (Ministerpräsident von Niedersachsen) * Harald Ringstorff (Ministerpräsident von Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) * Hans Koschnick (Bürgermeister von Bremen a.D., MdB a.D., EU-Administrator für Mostar a.D.) * Heide Simonis (ehemalige Ministerpräsidentin von Schleswig-Holstein) * Annette Schavan (Bundesministerin für Bildung und Forschung) * Horst Köhler (Bundespräsident) * Klaus Wowereit (Regierender Bürgermeister von Berlin) * Matthias Platzeck (Ministerpräsident von Brandenburg) * Alexandra Dinges-Dierig (Bildungssenatorin von Hamburg a.D.) * Peter Harry Carstensen (Ministerpräsident von Schleswig-Holstein) * Ulrich Wickert (ehemaliger Moderator der ARD-Tagesthemen) * Fertig, Los! (Popband aus Deutschland) * Jens Böhrnsen (Bürgermeister und Präsident des Senats von Bremen) * Dieter Althaus (Ministerpräsident von Thüringen) * Peter Müller (Ministerpräsident des Saarlandes) * Kurt Beck (Ministerpräsident von Rheinland-Pfalz) * Georg Milbradt (ehemaliger Ministerpräsident von Sachsen) * Klaus Gärtner (ehemaliger Chef der Schleswig-Holsteinischen Staatskanzlei) * Otto Herz (Pädagoge und Dipl.-Psychologe) * Ole von Beust (Erster Bürgermeister von Hamburg) Weblinks *Homepage von Schüler Helfen Leben e.V. Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation